<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Tender, Loving Touch by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409369">Her Tender, Loving Touch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Auror Training, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, HP Suds Fest 2020, Language, Massage, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione knows how to make Draco feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Suds Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Tender, Loving Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for HP Sudsfest 2020. Prompt was: Draco comes home stressed from auror training and Hermione decides to help him relax with a sensual massage and bath time. Thank you to my beta for looking this over, any lingering mistakes are my own. Enjoy. xoxo</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione heard the flat door slam shut and knew that Draco was home. Letting out a sigh, she closed her book. “Draco?” she called out from their bedroom. </p><p>“Hey,” he greeted, trudging into the room.</p><p>Hermione looked him over. Draco looked rough, the circles under his eyes more prominent than usual. “Tough day at training?” she asked, frowning at him.</p><p>“Weasley said something stupid, so we all had to do extra trials,” Draco grumbled as he flopped onto the bed, covering his face with his hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Hermione said sympathetically. She knew that Auror training was gruelling and that Harry and Ron were both struggling with it as well. She wished there was something she could do to help. </p><p>“I’ll live,” Draco said, still covering his face.</p><p>Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. “Draco, love, sit up.”</p><p>Peering at her in confusion, he did as she said. When she reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, his expression turned curious. “What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Lay back down and relax,” Hermione commanded. “On your stomach,” she added. As Draco positioned himself, she reached into her bedside drawer and took out a warming oil that she had recently purchased. It seemed like tonight was a good time to use it. </p><p>“You don’t have to do this,” Draco said, but the look of excitement on his face was enough to make her smile.</p><p>“Just relax,” she said, pouring some of the oil in her hands. She rubbed them together, warming it between her fingers. “Let me treat you, okay?” Placing her hands on his back, she began to rub, a guttural groan escaping Draco’s lips as he fully relaxed under her touch.</p><p>She rubbed up and down his back a few times before starting on his shoulders. She moved with precision, working on the kinks and knots as she came across them. She tried out different pressures and fingers before settling into a rhythm that was just right.</p><p>“Holy hell, Hermione,” Draco grumbled beneath her. </p><p>She smirked, continuing to rub his back. “Just relax,” she murmured, feeling him relax more and more. “That’s it,” she cooed as Draco shuddered beneath her.</p><p>Draco groaned as she worked out a particularly difficult spot. “Yeah, right there,” he groaned, his voice husky.</p><p>“That feel good, love?” Hermione asked, licking her lips as she continued to massage him. </p><p>Draco surprised her by rolling over so that he was now facing her. He grinned up at her. “Felt amazing, but now I’m in the mood for something else,” he said, grinding up against her so she could feel his erection. </p><p>“Let’s take a relaxing bath,” she murmured, getting off of him and heading towards their bathroom. Starting to run the water, she began to undress. Draco followed her from the bed, his gaze roaming her body hungrily as he shed the rest of his clothing.</p><p>When the bath was full, Hermione slipped in, sighing at the warm water. “Are you coming in?” she asked Draco, licking her lips as she watched him come closer.</p><p>“Of course,” Draco said, rolling his eyes. Once nude, he lowered himself into the bath. “Why would I not come in? You really think I can resist you being naked in front of me like this?”</p><p>Hermione laughed. “I had my doubts.”</p><p>“Come here,” Draco said, reaching for her. His voice was husky as he pulled her close to him, so their bodies could touch. Each of them to let out a small sigh of contentment as they got comfortable together. “You know, Hermione, we still have a little bit of a problem,” he said, chuckling.</p><p>She looked at him, grinning. “More of a side-effect of my skilful hands,” she teasingly corrected him.</p><p>He grasped her hand and lowered it to his cock. “What should we do about this?”</p><p>Hermione bit her lip, smirking as she did so. “I have an idea,” she said, her voice breathless as she began to stroke him.</p><p>“How did I get so lucky?” Draco asked, closing his eyes in bliss as she worked his cock.</p><p>“I think we’re both pretty lucky to have found each other after the war,” she answered honestly. She looked at him with desire in her eyes. “Touch me, please, Draco.”</p><p>“It would be my pleasure,” he said as he slid his hand between her legs. He teasingly stroked her clit, enjoying the soft moans she was making. “You’re aching for my touch, aren’t you, love? Need to feel my cock between your thighs?”</p><p>“Draco,” she whimpered, looking at him pleadingly. “Merlin, yes!”</p><p>Draco hungrily captured her lips in a kiss. He continued to stroke her, knowing that she was more than ready for him. The kiss built in passion, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other.</p><p>As their tongues tangled together, Hermione moaned. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close so she could rock her centre up against his cock. She let out a gasp as the sensation.</p><p>“Fuck me, Hermione,” Draco commanded breathlessly. “Take control, love.”</p><p>Hermione reached down as she hiked one leg against his hip and grasped Draco’s cock. She guided him towards her entrance and let out a moan as he fully positioned himself inside her. Moving her hands around his neck, she thrust against him, gasping in pleasure.</p><p>Draco grunted and began to thrust into her. He gripped the edge of the bath in an attempt to keep them balanced. “Wrap your legs around my hips.” </p><p>She did, sighing at the new position as they were now chest to chest. “Oh, Draco.” She peered into his eyes, sighing at the love that she saw there. When he moved, a small groan escaped her lips.</p><p>He smirked. “You like that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Of course,” she answered breathlessly, resisting the urge to smirk back at him. He knew what he was doing to her, teasing her with his movements.</p><p>Draco fucked her slowly, thrusting into her with purposeful strokes. His eyes watched the pleasure on her face as she moaned and whimpered.</p><p>“Draco,” she moaned. “More, please, gods, I need more,” she begged, her eyes closed in pleasure.</p><p>Draco kissed her passionately. Draco thrust into her roughly, enjoying the way she gasped in response. He pivoted himself, dropping his lips to her neck so he could suck and bite at her collarbone. She gasped again, her hands gripping at him. Draco smirked against her skin, knowing that he was hitting that sweet spot deep inside her.</p><p>Hermione whimpered and moaned as she felt her inner walls flutter around his length. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder as her orgasm crashed into her. Every deep stroke caused his pelvis to brush against her clit. It was almost too much for Hermione to take.</p><p>Draco watched her face contort in ecstasy. She was so beautiful, and all <i>his</i>. His sweet, caring witch. He loved everything about her. Her luscious curls. Her tender touch. Her loving gaze. Draco knew he would never get enough of her.</p><p>He came with a gasp, falling apart as her name fell from his lips repeatedly. The pleasure spread throughout his body, leaving him breathless.</p><p>They both gasped, each trying to breathe in as much air as possible to catch their breath.</p><p>Eventually, Hermione pulled away and turned herself around so that she could lay back against Draco’s chest in the tub. His arms came around her, holding her against him tightly. </p><p>“I love you,” he murmured in her ear. </p><p>“I love you, too, Draco,” Hermione hummed, her eyes closed in response. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me unwind.”</p><p>“You don’t need to thank me,” she said. “That’s what I’m here for. Besides, you’ve done the same for me plenty of times. It was only fair to return the favour.”</p><p>Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Draco closed his eyes, both of them content to sit there in the warm water and relax.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>